A common problem with filling fuel tanks is that fuel can easily spill out, especially where fuel is being poured from a portable tank through a nozzle into a the fuel tank of motorized equipment. As fuel flows into the tank, the splashing of the fuel within the tank can overspill outside the tank. The resultant exterior spillage can be dangerous due to the combustible volatility of the fuel. Additionally, fuel spills can damage surrounding equipment paint and stain clothing. Furthermore, noxious and dangerous fumes escape during filling. Additionally, when tanks are being filled it is normal for the cap to be totally removed from the tank, which can result in the user either or both forgetting to replace the cap cover or losing the cap cover. Clearly, operating equipment without a fuel cap is unsafe and dangerous to the operator and others in the vicinity. Removal of the cap also allows opportunity for harmful debris to enter the fuel tank, which can create serious maintenance issues and shorten the life of the engine fueled through the tank.
What is needed is a fuel cap that facilitates transfer of fuel from a first storage vessel (e.g., fuel can) to a second fluid receiving vessel (e.g., fuel tank on equipment) in a manner which prevents escape and spillage of fuel in liquid and gaseous form. The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.